


And if you hurt me, well, that's OK, baby

by louisyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Amor - Freeform, Angustía, Auto-odio, Embarazo, Harry puede que quede como un tonto aquí, Infidelidad, M/M, No pienso que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera, Palabras Altisonantes, Rechazo, Tristeza, aborto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisyharry/pseuds/louisyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis va a ser papá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you hurt me, well, that's OK, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Está inspirado en la situación en la que "se encuentra" Louis, de que será papá y bla, bla, bla. Yo tengo un punto de vista TOTALMENTE diferente, NO pienso que las cosas hayan sucedido así, pero no sé, a veces me gusta escribir cosas tristes.
> 
> P.S. Larry es más real que mi vida.

**And if you hurt me, well, that's OK, baby.**

Cuando Harry tenía ocho años su mamá le había dicho que cuando encontrara a alguna persona especial, siempre iba a estar presente en su mente. Que nunca intentara arrancarla de su corazón y mucho menos de sus pensamientos. Que sólo tratara de hacerle un espacio en su vida y que no entrara en pánico cuando comenzara a preocuparse por ella. Anne le dijo que podía ser cualquiera, _que nunca sabías_ ; podía estar contigo en esos momentos y tú solo no tenías una idea. Le dijo que con ella sería muy feliz. Pero, ahora que Harry ha encontrado a esa persona, sólo hay pocos momentos felices. Tan pocos que te retuercen el alma, los segundos, los minutos que pasan, sin poder acercarte lo suficiente. Sin poder interactuar y tocarse _lo suficiente_. Sin poder hacer nada. 

Eran un poco más libres...las cadenas no apretaban tanto en sus muñecas. Pero, aún así, no era suficiente. ¡Claro que se sentía feliz de ahora poder reír con él y jugar un poco! Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que sólo quería quedarse a su lado, cantar a su lado, tomar su mano y abrazarle, _al menos_ abrazarle. 

Y ese era el problema; lo amaba.

¿Era eso muy difícil de comprender? ¡A la mierda los demás! ¡A la mierda los discos y los rumores y las ventas! Harry sólo quería besar a Louis hasta morir. Sólo quería pasar todo el tiempo con él de la forma correcta. De la forma en la que lo hacen dos personas que se aman. De la forma en la que haces todo cuando encuentras a esa persona especial.

Estaban pasando por buenos momentos, sinceramente, porque poder interactuar un poco en los conciertos ya era un logro, claro que lo era, joder, Harry había esperado tanto para poder hacer eso de nuevo. 

Y el amor estaba al límite, Harry amaba eso.

Hasta les habían permitido _salir_ para finales de Agosto. Y, Dios, Harry sólo no podía esperar más. Tenía esa fecha marcada en todos los calendarios; en el de la cocina de la casa de su mamá, en el de su habitación de su casa (y de Louis) en Los Ángeles, en el que tiene su hermana en su cocina, también. ¡Hasta tenía contando los días en su IPhone con esa ridícula aplicación en la que te marcan los días que faltan para algún día especial!

Harry podía sentir ya todo; podía sentir su mano sobre la de Louis y los dos caminando por las calles. Podía sentir los murmullos de las demás personas, podía oír también los insultos...pero lo importante es que podía _escuchar_ el apoyo. Podía imaginarse a sus fanáticas volviéndose locas, podía imaginar los millones de retweets en los tweets de él dirigidos para Louis y viceversa. Podía ver a la prensa volviéndose loca por obtener una entrevista de los dos.

Se podía imaginar a Liam, Niall y hasta a Zayn, mirándolos orgullosos y felicitándolos. También podía imaginar alguna organización de apoyo a la Comunidad LGTB, una organización hecha por él y Louis. Podía imaginarse millones de cosas que tiene planeadas para el gran día.

Y claro que estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba, ¡por supuesto! Si al fin todos sabrían la verdad...la verdad oculta tras un cristal, el gran elefante en la habitación, ya nadie haría oídos sordos, ya nadie se taparía los ojos, ya todo sería sólo verdad, más que verdad.

-*-

Cuando Harry _supo_ , deseó regresar el tiempo a cuando tenía ocho años y que su mamá le hubiese dicho que el amor también dañaba. Aunque ya lo tenía presente, que algunas veces el amor era sólo sacrificio y sufrimiento, que te dejaba marcas. Marcas que de alguna forma valían la pena. Y hasta esos momentos, todo había valido la pena. Lo único que Harry esperaba con ansias eran los últimos días de agosto.

Pero no un bebé.

Mierda no, un bebé no, por favor, por favor, _por favor_. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una noche antes estaba acostado en su cama matrimonial con su bebé, con ese único bebé que existía en su vida hace unas horas atrás; su precioso bebé durmiendo a su lado, con una camisa y un pantalón chándal de lana que le había puesto el mismo la noche anterior cuando había llegado de algún club de Los Ángeles. Harry no se enfadaba porque saliera de fiesta, porque también obviamente a Louis le encantaba salir y hacer nuevas amistades...además de que eso lo había sugerido Harry Magee cuando mencionaron lo de la salida del closet; Magee había dicho que eso haría que el perfil de Louis creciera un poco para cuando llegara el gran día. Y así podrían ser presentados como _Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson_ , los auténticos integrantes de One Direction en una relación. Y no como _Harry Styles y su compañero de banda_.

Entonces, volviendo a la actualidad, Harry corrió.

Corrió hacía la habitación que compartía con su maldito novio. Novio. Novio. Novio. Sabía que no debía alterarse, sabía que probablemente todo había sido un rumor, algo inventado por alguna página de noticias necesitada de noticias exactamente. _Falso_ , _falso_ , _tiene que ser falso_ , Harry no podía dejar de susurrarlo en su mente, _tiene que ser falso_ , _por favor_ , _por favor_ , _por favor, apenas es catorce de julio y ya está por llegar el día_. 

Cuando entró a la habitación observó como su persona favorita en el mundo estaba enredada en las sábanas de la cama. Sus piernas parecían ser las enredadas, mejor dicho, porque desde su estómago hacía arriba estaba destapado. Y tenía puesta esa misma camisa de Adidas que tenían en las fotos del artículo y estaba como que ahí, como que sólo ahí _burlándose de él_. Pero maldita sea, el mismo se la había puesto la noche anterior.

Lo primero que hizo fue tranquilizarse. Inhaló y exhaló incontables veces y pensó, _hey_ , _debo de tomarme ésto con humor_ , _como cuando sucedió lo mismo con Eleanor_. Así que Harry leyó, de nuevo, el artículo y mientras lo hacía tomó asiento en un sofá que estaba dentro de la habitación. Después decidió ingresar a Twitter y soltó una carcajada al ver las tendencias mundiales del día. _Oh No Louis_ estaba en primer lugar. Y Harry realmente se lo tomó con buen humor cuando leyó varios tweets y cuando, por supuesto, había manips de él embarazado. Algunas veces se sorprendía porque las larries eran realmente buenas haciendo ese tipo de ediciones.

Y después leyó un tweet de E!News.

  _¡Las Larry Shippers tienen el corazón realmente roto ante los rumores del bebé!_

Pero Harry solo podía ver cómo se burlaban así que...él podía hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Podía enseñarle los artículos y los tweets a Louis, reír juntos y probablemente después tomar una taza de té y acurrucarse en la sala o algo parecido. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la cama, sentándose lentamente a un lado de su novio.

—Lou, _bebé_ , despierta.

Sólo recibió un gemido a cambio, así que lo volvió a intentar.

—Tengo que decirte algo, mi amor.

Y entonces observó como abría sólo un ojo y levantaba levemente su cabecita. Harry para ese entonces sólo quería besarle porque lucía tan tierno y hermoso y pequeñito, así que lo hizo, se acercó a él y dejo un piquito en sus labios y después le sonrió. Louis también lo hizo, abrió sus dos ojos por completo y Harry pensó, siendo esa la millonésima vez, que sus ojos eran la mejor vista que pudo a ver encontrado. 

—¿Qué hora es? —Harry nunca había entendido cómo su voz era ronca por las mañanas, pero por el resto del día era aguda, suave y demasiado delicada.

—Sólo son las ocho en punto —susurró con sus ojos fijos en Louis, el cual parecía un poco...callado, usualmente por las mañanas era de esas personas que despertaban con buen humor en extremo—, y uh, estaba por hacer el desayuno pero encontré algo _realmente gracioso_ en la web —y se rió, frunció sus labios y movió sus pestañas repetidas veces.

Louis había sonreído sólo un poco, Harry no parecía notar nada raro...no tardaría en hacerlo, realmente.

—¿Y qué es, bebé? 

Harry murmuró un _observa_ y le tendió su celular a Louis, el cual frunció el entrecejo y leyó el artículo completo, al parecer, porque le movía con su dedo a la pantalla.

—Es gracioso que vuelvan a inventar lo mismo de siempre, ¿cierto? —dijo el de ojos verdes con voz viva y como que restándole importancia.

Cuando presuntamente terminó, alzó su cabeza, aún sin contestar, y Harry se congeló al ver su mirada.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no conocer tan bien a Louis, no conocer tan bien sus gestos y sus ojos...esos ojos que hacía, esa mirada que le devolvía cuando le tenía que pedir _perdón_ sobre algo. Esa mirada que le daba cuando estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando salía con Eleanor, cuando la besaba, incluso le había dado esa mirada cuando supuestamente había mandado ése tweet de que larry era una mierda.

—¿Por qué-por qué me das esa mirada? —preguntó Harry con miedo y haciéndose levemente hacía atrás; Louis sólo lo miraba fijamente, los segundos parecían eternos y nadie soltó ninguna palabra.

Harry pasó de estar sentado en la cama, a estar de rodillas en el suelo, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara y la mirada cambiada completamente.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró, brindándole a Louis una sonrisa desconcertada, una de esas sonrisas que te daban las personas cuando las habías decepcionado...de esas sonrisas que sólo eran lágrimas en lo más profundo—, de verdad, _explícame_.

Louis se hizo hacía atrás en la cama y se sentó en ella, recargando su espalda en la base y doblando sus piernas. Comenzó a negar repetidas veces con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás.

Harry ahora sólo quería salir de la habitación. Quería gritar, quería llorar y _quería maldecir sobre su cara_ y hacerle saber que lo había roto en segundos. Más no le salía la voz. Intentó, de verdad intentó gritarle, pero sólo alcanzó a susurrar.

—Explícame, Louis —su voz estaba echa trizas, su corazón también—, explícame cómo sucedió esto, realmente quiero saber por qué hiciste esto, por qué me tratas de esta forma. ¡Yo sólo te he dado todo el amor posible! ¡Hago todo por ti, he soportado muchas cosas! No lo entiendo, _no lo entiendo, vamos explícame, explícame por qué te acostaste con alguien más._

_—_ Harry, yo, por favor, tienes que escucharme —el castaño ahora parecía tan vulnerable, pero no, oh claro que no, Harry no caería, no de nuevo—, yo no recuerdo nada, te juro _mi amor_ , que no recuerdo nada. Estaba tomado, no sé que pude a ver pensado, fue hace meses, no sé cuánto tiempo de la última vez que la vi.

El de ojos verdes sintió las lágrimas venir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—Yo confío en ti —comenzó a decir y todo ahora parecía tan extraño y bizarro y estúpido y doloroso—; cada vez que sucede alguna situación así, confío en ti. Cuando estabas con Eleanor confiaba en ti, confiaba en que no me quedarías mal, que no me rechazarías y no me dirías que ya no querías nada conmigo. Confié en ti cuando te besaste con esa chica en la alberca, confié en que no pasaría de eso, que no te enamorarías mágicamente de ella. También confié, demasiado, en ti, cuando propusieron lo de los bares, ¡ _c onfié jodidamente tanto en ti_! —había comenzado a llorar, su pecho dolía y su cabeza también, Harry sólo quería salir de ahí, quería parar, quería irse, quería olvidarse de Louis para siempre— ¡Cada maldita noche que pasé aquí, joder, que pasé aquí esperando a que volvieras! —su voz se hacía cada vez más pequeña y desgarradora entre gritos, sus ojos borrosos no dejaban verle bien cómo estaba Louis, pero por los sollozos que escuchaba suponía que estaba igual que él...o tal vez estaba escuchando los suyos propios— ¡Esperándote despierto, pensando en lo feliz que eres compartiendo momentos con tus amigos y bailando! Tú sólo no sabes lo inseguro que me sentía por dentro cuando tenías que salir, pero mierda, no, siempre trataba de enterrar eso ¡en lo más profundo de mi maldito corazón! —Harry llevó su dedo índice a su pecho y se pegó en el lado del corazón, lucía destrozado, todo estaba destrozado— ¡Pensaba “no Harry, tranquilízate, es para agosto, _recuerda jodido agosto_ , el día en que saldremos!” —hizo una pausa y limpió sus lágrimas— O en el que se supone que saldríamos...

Louis enterró sus manos en su cara. —Harry, Dios, nunca te haría algo así —el mencionado lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo hiciste, Louis.

Harry salió de la habitación rápidamente, fue directo a la sala para coger de la mesita de centro las llaves de su camioneta; sólo quería salir de ahí. Escuchó pasos detrás de él.

—Harry no te vayas, por favor, necesitamos hablar, ¡es qué no lo entiendes, yo nunca te engañaría!

**Author's Note:**

> Chan chan chan chaaaaan


End file.
